Dia de los Muertos
by ICan'tWrite07
Summary: This is my very first SVTFOE story. One-shot. I'm not really sure how to explain the 's my very first angst story and it's not great but please give it a shot, because it would make me super happy! (I'm sorry , I literally have no idea what to put for the summary). Rated T because I'm paranoid like that


**Hey Guys! I know I haven't written in a while but I couldn't think of anything to write and I've been super busy! I recently got into the fandom of SVTFOE and we were doing this thing for festivals in French (IDK why). We ended up going onto Day of the Dead (a mexican festival). I've always had this rough storyline/idea in mind but never had a good fandom to use it for. So you can imagine how SVTFOE came into it! I figured SVTFOE would be the perfect fandom, especially as Marco is Latino! Sorry if this story is really bad but I haven't written in a while and it's kind of just written off of my rough plan. Also the only reason I'm rating this +K/T is because I am EXTREMELY paranoid. OK , I think I should stop blabbering and get on with the story! (Do people even read the A/N anymore? Is that still a thing?)**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own SVTFOE I don't. Everything goes to their respectful owners.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Marco Diaz sighed as he thought about facing another day. Though each day was hard to face, this one was the worst.

"Marco," Angelia Diaz said,softly. "We have to go. It's what she would have wanted."

Marco bit his lip as he struggled to hold back looked at her son with saddened eyes, and pulled him into a warm hug. When the hug ended, he wrapped up the sugar skull he made and pocketed it into his hoodie, along with a note he'd written.

 _Sugar skulls were Star's favourite part about the festival. The way that they made everything so much more cheerful and colourful. She and Marco would always make some to sell. Whilst he did detailed, complicated designs , Star went crazy with the coloured icing, her designs usually consisting of -what else -rainbows, hearts butterflies and ,of course, stars. She also managed to get glitter everywhere in the process, even though there was never any glitter involved._

Marco smiled at this memory , before he was snapped back into reality. His heart hardened to stone again. He wouldn't be doing that ever again. Life before was full of fun. He actually lived. But then it all went wrong and he couldn't live again. Now it was just : wake up , survive, go to sleep.

Suddenly, the car stopped and the door was pulled open. Marco's father looked at him with a look that only meant one thing. _It's time._

That look was like ice in his veins. Though it was not hostile, Marco couldn't help but feel terrified.

The journey to the grave was hazy. It was like that every year. Though this wasn't his first time doing it , it didn't make it any less painful. He looked at his mother and father. They weren't as energetic as the used to be. Their once bright eye's had dulled and the bags under their eyes showed tell tale signs of being exhausted, even when they told everyone they were fine. Their hairs were getting thinner and it seemed like they had gone from being middle-aged to 60. Their movement was slower and they were't in the shape they used to be. The past few years had not been kind to the Diaz's.

The walk was not long. It was quiet and peaceful , for a simple reason. They didn't bury her in a church yard like traditional people did. They buried her in her favourite place. It was under a single cherry blossom tree, on a hill,in a field. It bought back **_painful memories..._**

The walk up the hill was silent as everyone brooded in their own thoughts. Grey clouds were up ahead and a cold breeze ruffled Marco's hair.

His parents payed their respects. They sat there in silence and thought about how the playful girl was no longer in their lives. He sat at the front with his back turned away from his parents. Without turning round,Marco cleared his throat softly before saying

"Uh... Mom...Dad. Cou-could I have a l-little alone t-time with Star?"

Without saying a word his parents backed away , and went down the hill.

"S-Star. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... I-I feel so... so ...STUPID. I should have been a better best friend. I didn't deserve you. I didn't know how important you were to me until I ... until I... " tears started streaming down his face " Maybe, if I wasn't so selfish, or I ... Star I have nightmares about what happened. I- I saw you going crazy in front of me. I saw as you started to break down... If I had been more patient then you wouldn't have snapped. I shouldn't have tried to for-ce you to tell me anything," Marco's voice started to break and he was gasping now " You were always saying h-how y-y-yo-o-ou didn't _need_ a hero. I wanted to be yours though,Star. I shou-u-ld have l-l-listened to yo-o-o-u and now..." Marco screwed his eyes shut. Rain started to drizzle and a wind blew through his hoodie." NOW YOU'RE GONE , STAR, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT." He howled with the wind. He cried pulling his arms around himself , as he knelt in-front of his best friend's grave and wished he could change everything, so she never had to worry. So he wouldn't be here. So everything would be O.K. So she would be here with him...

He felt a lump move in his pocket. "Huh?". He wiped his eyes and took out the sugar skull. He had decorated it with butterflies around the eyes and a star on each cheek. He even managed to find some edible glitter to put on it.

"I- I made this for you... I know how much you like glitter so I ... well , I made a sugar skull with glitter... Oh, Star... My name should be on this gravestone not yours," he sobbed " I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU.I-I KNOW I KEEP SAYING THIS BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY LESS TRUE..." He sat there for the next 5 minutes crying silently in the heavy rain.

"Marco?" Angelia said gently. "We have to go, honey."

Marco nodded silently, as he brushed himself off and stood up. His mother put an arm around him as they started to walk away. Angelia looked back and made eye contact with Star and she gave her a sad smile.

 **Star's POV**

I waited until I heard the car drive off in the distance. Then I started to mourn for the friend who I could never have back. Why did _I_ have to be the heir? If I wasn't a stupid princess then I wouldn't have to have left him. I would have been able to- to live here. On Earth, with my best friend.

I cupped the sugar skull in my hands. He went through all this trouble for me. Because of a lie. I wanted to comfort him and hug him and stop him from living this lie. I sunk to the ground, not feeling the cold wind, thinking about how I couldn't _tell_ him. I pulled my hair in frustration and sobbed. I'm not sure how long I cried but I eventually got up. Taking out my dimensional scissors, I got ready to leave back to Mewni. A gust of wind blew and the note Marco had written flew into my face.

I smiled and pocketed the note. Then I realised.

Tearing off a bit of the paper , I wrote down the first thing that needed to be said.

Then I left, with tears in my eyes.

 **3rd Person POV**

The portal closed. Another gust of wind blew as the paper came loose . It got lost in the distance. No one knows where it went. Only Star Butterfly knew what it said.

 _I'm Sorry._

 **So, yeah I hope you liked that - PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! If you don't quite get what the heck I was talking about , basically : Star faked her death before actually leaving for Mewni because she decided that it would be easier for Marco. Angelia is the only one who knew about year on the DOTD, Star would hide as Marco and his parents visited. Do you want me to write more on this? Like what the memories were or something like that? Please review and tell me what you think! This was my first time writing angst and it is WAYYYYY harder then I thought it would be, so sorry it's not great! I was planning to get this out on November the 1st because that's when the Day of The Dead actually is, but I'm forgetful. Oops. So, I hope that you enjoyed it,review, and PM me if you want because I love to chat with others!**

 **StarButterfly07**


End file.
